1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such a display device includes a display panel in which data lines and gate lines are formed, and sub-pixels defined by a point where the data lines and the gate lines intersect each other; a data driving unit that supplies a data voltage to the data lines; a gate driving unit that supplies a scan signal to the gate lines; and a timing controller that controls the data driving unit and the gate driving unit.
In order to control the data driving unit and the gate driving unit, the timing controller generates an internal data enable signal based on a data enable signal input from the outside, and generates and outputs control signals that control the data driving unit and the gate driving unit, based on the generated internal data enable signal. Further, a data signal provides information of a color to be expressed by pixel. In particular, RGB image data is provided for each RGB color from the timing controller to a data driver, where as the number of bits expressing RGB image data increases, the quality of an image improves. However, the data to be processed increases.